Lo prometo
by LoreRobStar
Summary: Que podria pasar si Hermione le dice a Harry lo que en realdiad siento por el? La amara el tambien o alguien mas es, ya, el dueño de su corazon? Primer historia en español! R&R One-Shot!


**Ohh! Ok, esta es mi primer historia en español. Decidí hacerla un Fic de Harry Potter porque ya había hecho muchas de los Teen Titans. Que pasaría si Hermione le dijo a Harry que lo amaba? Bueno, aquí les viene la respuesta. NOTA IMPORTANTE AL FINAL DEL FIC.**

Era una noche clara, no había nubes en el cielo y la luna brillaba intensamente. Eran casi las tres de la mañana y solo alguien estaba en la sala común. Era Hermione, por supuesto que ella no tenia permiso de salir de su dormitorio, pero por una razón, decidió no hacer caso a las reglas esta vez. Ella estaba usando sus pijamas debajo de la capa de su uniforme. Hermione estaba teniendo problemas para dormir, no porque estaba enferma o algo por el estilo, sus pensamientos no la dejaban dormir. En realidad, ella pensaba en Harry, el había sido su mejor amigo desde el primer día en Hogwats. Harry, ella y Ron eran inseparables desde entonces, pero Hermione sentía algo por Harry, algo mas que solo amistad. Ella quería que entre Harry y ella hubiera algo mas, ella quería ser la chica afortunada que estaría el resto de la vida con Harry. Tristemente, esa no era la ocasión, Harry estaba con Giny ahora, y eso tenia a Hermione un poco celosa. Giny era la mejor amiga de Hermione, y Hermione sabía que a ella le gustaba Harry, por esa razón decidió no decirle a Giny acerca de sus sentimientos, podría arruinar la relación entre ellas. Así se pasaron la horas, y Hermione no pensaba en otra cosa mas que en Harry. Perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba a la sal común. Harry apareció en la puerta usando sus pijamas.

"Hermione? Que esta haciendo aquí? Son las tres de la mañana" Dijo Harry con una voz somnolienta. Hermione se cógelo cuando oyó su voz, y balbució un poco, hasta que por fin le respondió.

"Ah, Hola Harry. Este, yo, yo estoy aquí porque no podía dormir. Pero creo que ya me esta dando un poco de sueño, así que voy a regresar a mi dormitorio." Ella se levanto rápidamente para regresar a la cama pero Harry la detuvo.

"Estas bien? Estas actuando muy extraño." Hermione sabia que ella estaba actuando u poco raro estos últimos días, todo debió a que no podía de dejar de pensar en Harry y sus sentimientos por el. Pero talez, esa era la noche, la noche en que le iba a contar a Harry como se sentía, la noche en que por fin se quitaría ese peso de encima. Una noche que tal vez recordaría por siempre.

"No, no Harry no estoy muy bien." Hermione respondió algo incomoda. "Algo me esta incomodando un poco, y creo que es hora de contarte" Harry estaba muy confundido, indicándole a Hermione que prosiguiera, el tomo un asiento al lado de ella y la miro directo a los ojos.

"Que es lo que quieres contarme? Estas bien? Algo esta mal? " Hermione suspiro antes de contestar.

"No es algo que tu puedas llamar, bueno, mal. Yo," Hermione estaba teniendo problemas para encontrar las palabras que necesitaba, pero al final, dijo lo correcto.

"Harry, tu eres mi mejor amigo, y desde el día en que nos conocimos sentí, sentí alo diferente, algo mas que amistad" Harry se congelo, cuando oyó estas palabras. "La verdad es que no se a donde estoy yendo con esto así que solo lo diré de una vez. Yo quisiera que entre tu y yo hubiera algo mas, algo mas que solo ser amigo y amiga." Harry estaba en shock, Hermione era su mejor amiga, pero el no sentía lo mismo por ella, y no encontraba las palabras para decírselo.

"Hermione, perdóname, pero es que yo no siento lo mismo por ti" Hermione bajo la cabeza cuando Harry dijo esto. Ella había esperado otra respuesta, ella sintió como si todo su mundo se hubiera ido abajo. "Tu sabes que yo estoy con Giny ahora, y, la vedad, es que yo la amo." Hermione se quedo sin palabras, una lagrima rodaron por sus mejillas. "Lo lamento, pero, eso no significa que no podamos seguir siendo mejor amigos." Hermione levanto su cabeza, con algo de esperanza. "Tal vez no podemos tener es relación que tu esperabas, pero no significa que no podamos ser mejores amigos" Hermione se limpio las lagrimas, y contesto después de un largo silencio.

"Si, creo que eso es mejor" Aunque así no los sentía ella, decidió que era lo correcto. "Amigos, solo eso." Harry se paro de su asiento y le tendió la mano a Hermione, ayudándola a levantarse.

"Si, amigos. Por Siempre."

"Me lo prometes?" Harry la miro y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

"Te lo prometo."

**Perdónenme por los errores, no estoy acostumbrada a escribir en español. Por favor dejen reviews, me gustaría saber que es lo que piensan. Oh Well, see ya guys later! (:**


End file.
